


Because everyone's blind

by Peppyquack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppyquack/pseuds/Peppyquack
Summary: Dean and Ginny are dating, but Seamus has a crush on Dean. Harry likes Ginny as well, but is confused about his feelings towards Draco Malfoy of all people and, even though she's dating Dean, Ginny harbours strong feelings towards Luna?and Hermione is the only person who can see all this (but cannot for the life of her work out what is up with Ron?)





	Because everyone's blind

** Hermione's PoV  **

Ginny and Dean where arguing again. And Hermione was happy. Not that she liked either of them of course, but she was happy on Seamus' behalf, as she had seen Seamus and Dean dance around each other for years, and had seen the look of pain on Seamus' face when he walked in on his best friend snogging Ginny Weasly, of course he said he was fine with it and pretended to be happy for his friend but Hermione seemed to be the only one who could see the thinly veiled heartbreak on Seamus' face every time Dean and Ginny where together.

Of course before Dean had started dating Ginny everyone had their suspicions, but no one else quite saw the depth of their caring for one another.

She also knew of Harry's crush on Ginny, even if he also had feeling for Draco Malfoy, who seemed to hate him (she didn't know if he was just hiding a crush though) and she didn't quite know Ginny's feelings towards all this as she knew Ginny also had strong feelings towards Luna, even if she was dating Dean.

So that was why Hermione was eavesdropping on Dean and Ginny's argument.

To help her friends, even if they didn't know it yet.


End file.
